1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pressure device of flexible electronics and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a pressure device of flexible electronics capable for sensing a large area and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The flexible electronics refers to a technique and application of fabricating a functional sensing material on a flexible or bendable substrate. Presently, novel techniques such as plastic electronics, printed electronics, organic electronics, and polymer electronics are applied for designing and fabricating a flexible sensor, and advantages thereof are that such technique applies a printing fabrication process and is suitable for large area.
In general, pressure device is fabricated based on semiconductor or micro-electro-mechanical fabrication processes, and since most of the devices thereon are block rigid structures and are not easy to be bended, it is not suitable for sensing pressure in large area of flexible array. Moreover, the flexible pressure sensor is currently fabricated based on a solid stacking method, so that it is hard to be detected in a dynamic sensing mode, since when the flexible sensor is bended, sensing units thereof are liable to be squeezed by self-deformed substrate films to generate erroneous signals. Therefore, a lot of the current flexible pressure devices can only be operated under a quasi-static environment, and it is hard to be detected under the dynamic behaviours during flexible bending of sensor.
Currently, the static and dynamic pressure devices for large area applications, relatively mature applications thereof are sport protector and electronic pets. A main purpose of the conventional sport protector is to protect an athlete from injury, and to reduce a severe impact during a contact process, and especially during sports activities with intense physical contact between the athletes. Therefore, to improve a judgement correctness of a referee during the sports competitions, the protector integrated with the electronic pressure devices are applied in the competition for contact monitoring of each other. Presently, relatively mature sport protector with electronic pressure is based on inertial mass and inductance, so as to detect the dynamic behaviour of sensor, which is described in a U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,187.